


Bucky's Nightmare

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Sam And Bucky Little Adventure [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Bucks.” Sam said as he shook Bucky's shoulder, trying to wake him up.“Help!” Bucky calls out.“Bucky come on.” Sam shook him harder.“I might regret this.” Sam sighs, as he slaps Bucky's face.“Bucky, come on now.” Sam said.“Sam?” Bucky asked as he felt his sore face.“That nightmare again?” Sam asked as he sat on Bucky's bed.“Yeah, my face hurts.” Bucky groans as he rubs his face.“I screamed again, didn't I?” Bucky asked as he looks over at Sam.“Yeah, you want to talk about it? How worst was it this time?” Sam asked him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam And Bucky Little Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bucky's Nightmare

Sam had this habit of sleeping in the living room, he can't lie he has a bedroom with the most comfortable bed ever, he had the most warmest blanket. His room felt like the best place to be, but ever since Bucky moved in with him for the last 3 months, Sam would wake up to Bucky's screaming for help, and Sam would run to his room, to shake Bucky awake every time. Tonight is one of those nights.

Sam laid on the couch, his blanket hanging around his waist, one of his legs resting on top of the couch, the other hanging at the edge of the couch. His hand tucked under his head , as his pillows covers his face, as he was sleeping soundly, Bucky's voice filled his apartment, Sam sat up and threw his pillow on the couch, he got up and ran to Bucky's room. Bucky was struggling in bed, throwing and thrashing around, Bucky was still screaming his lungs out.

“Bucks.” Sam said as he shook Bucky's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

“Help!” Bucky calls out.

“Bucky come on.” Sam shook him harder.

“I might regret this.” Sam sighs, as he slaps Bucky's face.

“Bucky, come on now.” Sam said.

“Sam?” Bucky asked as he felt his sore face.

“That nightmare again?” Sam asked as he sat on Bucky's bed.

“Yeah, my face hurts.” Bucky groans as he rubs his face.

“I screamed again, didn't I?” Bucky asked as he looks over at Sam.

“Yeah, you want to talk about it? How worst was it this time?” Sam asked him.

“It felt real, like I was falling non stop. Normally I could feel the ground, but this time it felt like it was never ending.” Bucky said as his breathing starts to quicken.

“Hey buddy, come on now. Follow my breathing.” Sam said as he looks at Bucky, squeezing his shoulders.

“You can do this. I'm here Bucks. I'm not gonna leave you.” Sam reassures him.

Sam pulls Bucky into a hug, rubbing his lower back, as he threads his fingers in Bucky's soft locks. He whispers encouragement into Bucky's ears as he continues to rub's Bucky's back. He felt as Bucky's body starts to calm down, Bucky sobs lightly on Sam's shoulders as Sam continues to rub his back.

“I'm sorry.” Bucky sobs.

“Hey don't be. Everything's okay now.” Sam reassures him.

“I shouldn't have stayed here.” Bucky said as he pulls away, and fidgets with his fingers.

“Bucks, listen to me, I offered you a place to stay, a bed to sleep in, a shelter over your head. I accepted all your flaws, I accepted the fact that you have PTSD, I accept all your nightmares and weird habits. James Buchanan Barnes, listen to me. You're my friend now, and I'm here for you, always. No matter what happens, I'm here alright. I won't leave you, I promise you that.” Sam cups Bucky's face, look him in the eyes.

“But Sam.” Bucky sighs.

“No more buts, get some rest alright. We have to get up early for our run later on.” Sam said.

“Can we skip running for today? I don't think I want to get out of bed today.” Bucky said.

“Fine, we'll sleep in.” Sam yawns, as he got up from the bed.

“Sam, you can sleep in the bed, you do know that.” Bucky said.

“The couch is comfortable.” Sam yawns.

“Sam! Bed, now.” Bucky said as he pulls the cover for Sam. Sam just yawn and nods, and got into bed. Falling face first into the pillows and within seconds he was snoring again. Bucky chuckles and got back to sleep.

Sam woke up to his fire alarm, and the smell of smoke. He quickly sat up and got out of bed, he rans to the kitchen to see Bucky standing there by the sink, trying to put the fire out. Sam shook his head as he pulls out the fire extinguisher under the sink, and sprays it to the stove, and he too sprays it in Bucky's face.

“I know you don't want to live with me, but please don't set my apartment on fire.” Sam sighs as he looks at Bucky.

“I'm sorry, I wanted to make breakfast, as to thank you for helping me with my nightmares.” Bucky sighs as he looks down to his feet.

“Bucky, hunny. I find you cute and adorable when you're being all sweet. But how the fuck do you set an electric stove on fire?” Sam asked as he points to the stove, just then there was a knock on their door, Sam sighs as he walks over and opens the door, they stood 2 fire fighters.

“Good morning boys.” Sam sighs.

“We came as soon as we heard the alarm, is everything alright Cap?” one of them asked him, just in time for Bucky to walk to the door, covered in white powder.

“Sorry boys.” Bucky sighs.

“Sorry guys, for the trouble. The fire has been put out.” Sam chuckles.

“What caused the fire?” the other firefighter asked.

“Bucky love for me, I guess.” Sam chuckles.

“Alright Cap. Just stay safe alright. Anything give us a call.” The other firefighter chuckles, Sam smiles at them and close the door.

“My love for you?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah you love me too much, that you willing to burn my kitchen with an electric stove.” Sam chuckles.

“I didn't meant it!” Bucky sighs angrily.

“Whatever alright. You're ban from cooking, please clean the kitchen, I'm ordering takeouts now.” Sam said as he took out his phone.

“You're lucky, I'm in love with you.” Bucky grumbles.

“And I love you too!” Sam calls out from the living room.


End file.
